The Son of Poseidon II
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: Sequel to the Son of Poseidon. Then Percy stepped forward. "Nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The have finally arrived at the Roman Camp. MoA reunion scene.


**The Son of Poseidon II**

Jason was sick of all the blue. Yeah, yeah he was the son of the sky god, blue was supposed to his colour blah, blah, blah. Don't tell Jupiter, but he secretly liked green better. Green and purple, but he didn't go around telling people purple was his favourite colour. Girly much! Piper would kill him if he said that out loud. He liked purple because it represented power, Rome and it was the honourary colour of people in power. But did anyone else care about that? No! They just told him it was a girly colour.

But back to the topic at hand, he really was starting to hate the colour blue. That was all he'd seen for days. They were sailing towards the Roman Camp to retrieve the last couple members of the prophesied seven, which included the Saviour of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

Jason had received a dream in which Percy Jackson himself had made an appearance. He and Jason had made some small talk in which he revealed that he had all his memories intact because he drank gorgon's blood. Jason was kind of sort of jealous that he had the chance to get his memories, while even though they were heading closer and closer to his old camp, he still was scrambling for names and faces.

Anyway, the dream had sent the message that it wouldn't be much longer until they reached the camp, but it was still taking a lot more time than Jason had originally thought. I mean come on! This is a giant- dragon-bowed- Greek- warship and they were just merrily sailing to the Roman Camp. I mean isn't there like some sort of magical engine fuel that makes it go faster?

You would also think flying in a giant warship would be more exciting too. Whoever thought that is wrong. It's long, it's boring, and the anticipation of what is coming will practically kill you. But other than that it's actually pretty cool.

Jason was sitting on Festus's head. He had no worries about falling off, because he could just fly back. The camper that had yelled out "We're approaching the Roman Camp!" was wrong. There had been a bunch of Roman like buildings, but Jason knew that it wasn't the camp. He and Leo had to make sure that the ship didn't crash into any buildings while they stopped their descent at the false alarm. The poor camper had been subjected to Annabeth's punishment and was forced to clean the boat. By hand. With a toothbrush. Clarisse's toothbrush. While Clarisse was supervising and already furious that he was forced to use her toothbrush. If the wasn't torture, Jason didn't know what else was.

This time Annabeth was the one on the lookout for where the Roman Camp was. Of course she was basing it off of the coordinates a Cyclops named Tyson, who was apparently Percy's brother, had given her. Well, weirder things have happened. Jason was certain they were getting closer. He was starting to recognize some of his surroundings.

"Hey Jason." Piper came running towards him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at her. He still wasn't entirely certain about his feelings for her, but he hoped it would all become clear once they arrived at the Roman Camp.

"Hi." He said back. Her kaleidoscope eyes scanned over his face. When they met his electric blue eyes they both looked down and Jason could feel his cheeks warm up.

"Leo and Annabeth wants us in the ship's cabin. He says he's going to use the coordinates Tyson brought us and send a message to the Romans. Things like don't shoot us down. That sort of thing." Piper told him.

"Alright." He and Piper walked to the Leo's cabin where Leo had a scroll out and was about to press something on it. Annabeth was leaning against a wall in the corner. She was much happier after Jason had delivered his dream to her, that Percy hadn't forgotten her. She smiled at him.

"Ready Leo?" she asked,

Leo smirked and gave one of his crooked grins. Then he placed his palm in the middle of the scroll and said, "Record." Little tracks of light spread out from his palm and Leo propped it up against a wall. A video screen popped up and you could see Leo and the oil lamps swinging from the ceiling.

"Hey! Greetings from your friends at Camp Half-Blood and et cetera. This is Leo. I'm the…" Leo broke off and looked towards Jason and Piper. "What's my title?"

Jason rolled his eyes. That's what he was concentrating on?

"Am I like admiral, or captain or-"

Piper yelled back at Leo, "Repair boy."

Jason started to snicker and hid it behind his hand so Leo wouldn't see.

Leo turned back to the screen grumbling, "Very funny Piper. "So yeah, I'm…ah…supreme commander of the _Argo II_."

Jason rolled his eyes at the title but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I like that! Anyway, we're gonna be sailing toward you in about, I dunno, an hour in this big mother warship."

Jason snickered. It was so, so Leo.

"We'd appreciate it if you'd not, like, blow us out of the sky or anything. So okay! If you could tell the Romans that. See you soon. Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out."

Jason could see Annabeth face-palm. After Leo stopped the recording she looked at him. "Demigodishness? What are you doing? Are you trying to get the Romans to think we're all crazy?"

Leo just replied, "I thought it was okay. And who are you calling crazy?" he demanded indignantly.

Annabeth just raised an eyebrow. "You. Now get back to work." Leo stood there for a second but when Annabeth started to glare he was out of that cabin faster than you could say "Ma Gasket."

Annabeth smirked then turned to Jason and Piper. "I meant you as well. I want to get to the Roman Camp as soon as possible. Jason get ready to control the winds. Let's speed it up."

Jason mock-saluted her and ran out on deck. Annabeth was shouting orders on how to raise the sails. She met Jason's eye and nodded. Jason concentrated hard. On the wind, the currents flowing past them. He willed them to change direction, become stronger and more powerful. Soon he could feel the ship speeding up. If only they had done this sooner. Then he wouldn't be stuck with a mild case of cyanophobia.

Pretty soon, with Jason's wind boosters they began to approach the Bay Area. Jason noticed a valley shrouded by mist. He felt a tingling, like his senses were going haywire. This was it. Down in the valley were his old friends, his old home, where his old memories were situated, and Percy Jackson was there, awaiting his arrival.

He yelled at Annabeth. "There it is! Down in the valley! The mist is shrouding it." She nodded then signalled for Leo to begin his descent. Jason started manipulating the air currents to help them go down and soften the landing. They broke through a cloud of mist and then they all saw Camp Jupiter in all its glory.

Jason was drinking up the sight of it and to his joy some of his memories resurfaced. He saw the Little Tiber surrounding the camp. The Field of Mars and the barracks and the bathhouse. Gods, he missed having a Roman bath. He saw Temple Hill with the various temples, the largest one being the Temple of Jupiter Oximus Maximus. He saw the aqueduct, the forum, the coliseum and the Senate House. Gods, he felt elated that he could remember all that! He felt like cheering and shoutin thanks to the gods in Latin, but he felt that the Greek demigods would think he's unhinged. So he restrained himself.

They were descending and Jason noticed that they were going to land right in the forum. "Terminus is going to freak." He muttered.

He saw crowds of people in Roman armour, all holding piliums and gladiuses. He saw in the front of the crowd, two figures wearing togas and praetorian capes. The girl had dark eyes and long dark hair. The boy had sea green eyes and ebony locks. He saw Annabeth staring at the boy as if he was about to disappear in front of her eyes.

They landed with a thud and they let the plank down. Everyone was silent, staring at each other. Piper nudged Jason forward. Of course, he was to introduce them, to show that he trusted them. He stepped forward and immediately all eyes were centered on him. He heard many gasps and saw many incredulous gazes. But he was only focused on the two in purple capes.

He opened his mouth and announced, "It's is really me. Jason Grace, praetor, or former praetor of the Twelfth Legion." he said remembering that Percy was now the praetor. "I have come with the Greek demigods of Camp Half-Blood under a flag of truce. We want to make an alliance, to defend ourselves against the rising of Gaia." His heart was pounding.

There was a long silence. He saw many stunned looks from the Romans, but no one had outright refused. He saw Percy was clutching Leo's scroll. "Oh, they must've sorted something out before we came." He thought.

Reyna stepped forward. "We had received your messenger from," her lip curled slightly, "Leo Valdez."

Percy then stepped forward. He looked exactly as he did in Jason's dream only his expression was slightly harder and he was wearing a toga. Two people were standing behind him. One he recognized as his old friend Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and the other must've been new. He was bulky but had a face that looked like a toddlers. "We have decided to give you a chance. I myself have vouched for you. Any mistakes will cost you your lives, followed by my own."

Reyna then took up his speech. "Disembark and we will hold a Senate meeting at the principia."

The Greeks took that as their cue to leave the ship. Piper and Leo walked behind Jason. He locked eyes with Reyna. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

Annabeth had run of the ship and stood face to face with Percy Jackson. Her eyes were slightly teary. Percy just smiled slightly and said, "Hey Wise Girl."

That's when Annabeth slapped him. Immediately all the Romans tensed up, reaching for their weapons, ready to defend their praetor against the blond daughter of Athena.

"That's all you have to say?" she shouted as Percy looked up at her, holding his cheek. "You've been missing for months! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? How long I've been searching for you? What were you-"She suddenly was cut off as Percy straightened up and kissed her. All the Greeks had smiles on their faces, and Jason noticed that some of the Romans did too.

"Missed you Wise Girl." Percy said.

She smiled and kissed him again. All the Greeks were cheering for their friends had finally been reunited. Jason had a smile on his face as well.

Annabeth broke off and then punched Percy in the stomach. "You do anything like that again and I'll kill you." But she was smiling too.

Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to approach Jason, with Hazel and the other boy following him. Hazel lunged forward and tackled Jason in a hug.

"I knew you weren't dead!" she said. "I missed you so much! You wouldn't believe what's happened while you were gone!"

Jason smiled. "I missed you too."

The bulky boy stepped forward. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars, descendant of Poseidon. Yes Poseidon."

Jason shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Then Percy stepped forward. "Nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

* * *

**The bow is the head of the ship.**

**Cyanophobia is the fear of the colour blue. **

**A lot of people asked me to do a sequel so I hope this meets your expectations.**


End file.
